wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Activist Judge
!"]] An Activist Judge is an liberal, Communist, freedom-hating, Hate America Firster, Ivy League graduated, member of the Blame America First Crowd who is part of an entire collective of mind-linked activist judges who think that they can undermine the president while menstruating the entire time they're on the bench. How Activist Judges Are Dangerous The "juristocracy" is out of touch with the mainstream good Americans, and should be burned at the stake for heresy. Activist judges are stripping our nation of its moral fiber. Every American knows the importance of fiber in their diet, well our nation is no different. Our Great country is in need of a morality laxitive. America hasn't had a regular bowel movement in long time. Activist judges would like to keep stripping America of its moral fiber until America's waste comes out the other end. Activist judges keep our nation constipated. Activist judges would want to try and put The Greatest President Ever, George W. Bush in jail if they had a chance. They hate everything that has to do with justice. They are just "acting" is if they are on the side of justice but real patriotic Americans know they are really bears in a robe. The One Time They Got It Right The Supreme Court once acted as an Activist Judge by installing our Greatest President Ever, George W. Bush. The American People were deeply sadden when that court activisted. Legislating and Vote Counting on the bench!? "How dare they take that approach," many Americans asked. On the bright side , they did us all favor and decided what is best for the country. What is best for the country? George W. Bush, that's what. Corrupting America's Television Some activist judges actually have television shows and movies, like Philadelphia. They bash America and always look for the negative in things. The Ninth Activist "Blame America First Crowd" judges have a huge population on the United States Court of Appeals for the Ninth Circuit. The court is headquartered in liberal heaven: San Francisco, California. California has a bear on their state flag. Their loyalty is with the bears. The Ninth Circuit's nickname is the "nutty Ninth", says Tom DeLay, Bill O'Reilly, Tony Snow, Rush Limbaugh , Sean Hannity, John Gibson, William Kristol, Rupert Murdoch, Dick Cheney, Donald Rumsfeld, Ann Coulter, Antonin Scalia, Karl Rove, John Bolton, Dennis Hastert, Newt Gingrich, Ted Stevens, Bill Frist, and George W. Bush. They all say that. All of them. The activist judges obviously hate America and our freedom. Protecting Their Own Jobs Judges think everyone should get a trial for stuff, even enemies of America. But if there were no trials, judges would be just guys in black robes. And they can't all be absorbed by our nation's gospel choirs. Rulings Made by Activist Judges * Brown v. Board of Education * Miranda v. Arizona * United States v. Nixon Things That Activist Judges Support * Abortion * terrorists * Hollywood * Europe * high fructose corn syrup * destroying America's moral fiber * destroying freedom * bears * gay marriage * gay adoption * gay drivers' licenses * evolution * gravity * divorce * illegal lmmigration * Islam * stem cell research * science * anything anti-big business * anything anti-Wal-Mart * anything anti-death penalty * anything anti-Christianity * anything anti-truthiness * facts and evidence * single mothers * welfare * Communism * Bill Clinton * Hillary Clinton * the ACLU * the Ivy League * art * the liberal media * the environment * the Internets * fair trials * freedom of speech * Having the Ten Commandments Taken out of their courtrooms * Saddam Having a Fair Trial * Anti-War Protestors * Having "In God We Trust" taken off our currency * Flag Burning as a form of free speech * People Who Dare Criticize our Greatest President * Devil Worshipping * AL Gore * Ned Lamont * Anything Anti-Joe Lieberman * Retired Generals Who Criticize Donald Rumsfeld * Joe Wilson * Valery Plame * The Rule of Law * American Jurisprudence * International Law * Getting Information From The Enemy by ways other than torture or inhumane treatment * Warrants for obtaining information on the enemy * Having Secret prisions not "so secret" * FISA * Habeas Corpus * Due Process * Civil Liberties * Oprah Winfrey's Bank Account * Sean Penn * $cientology * John Bolton's Waistline, full of truthiness * Geraldo's Mustache * Rush Limbaugh's Waistline, full of truthiness * Not Supporting Chuck Noblet * Stare decisis * Not Supporting Ann Coulter * Affirmative Action * Communist Socialized Medicine In fact anything bad in America you can think of is the fault of these elitists, and the only way to curb their iron fisted grip on mainstream America is to support the President. Other Names For Activist Judges * Let 'Em Loose Louies *Brandeis *Jed S. Rakoff How to Combat Judicial Activism *Ignore the courts and interpret the law as you wish. *Make Up Stuff, no matter how stupid. If it sounds Real American then it is real enough. Free Market Judges One way to combat Judicial Activism is using the power of the free market to fix our judicial system. Thankfully judges like Mark A. Ciavarella Jr. will able to use the power of the free market to save us from the evils of socialism and liberalism. The man is being punished for speaking for the free market when doing the judging. External Tubes *The History of Activist Judges *Activist Judges dying out: Free Market Judges to the rescue! *Iowa says no to Judicial Activism *Operation: Get Real America Back works! *Letter from Activist Judges demands to seize more power *Activist Judge supports Socialized Medicine *Activist Judge undermines the free market *Activist Jurors refuse to prosecute filthy hippie *Real American judge saves Free Market Health Care *Tea Bagging judge saves Nation! *This badass judge is no lefty *Activist Judge defies bankers! Refuses to help the Free Market to make lots of moneys! *Activist Judge goes nuts *Activist Judges demand more free mexicans in court *Activist Judges too friendly with terrorists *Activist Judges now helping illegals to get into our country! *When Activist Judges were cool and patriotic